28 Days Later
by writingxonxwalls
Summary: A drabble collection, based on an Ipod Shuffle Challenge. One drabble for every day in February! Draco/Hermione.
1. Day 1

**28 Days Later**

**A Draco/Hermione Collection**

**iPod Challenge**

**Day One**

.

_And the world will know, and the world will learn_

_And the world will wonder how we made the tables turn_

_And the world will see that we had to choose_

_And the things we do today will be tomorrow's news_

_And the old will fall, and the young stand tall_

_And the time is now, and our ranks will grow_

_And the world will feel the fire and finally know_

_-"The World Will Know" from __The Newsies_

.

Rita Seeker knew what sold papers. Enticing headlines, crafty slogans and pull quotes, she knew how to wield and deal in the gossip-hungry streets, leaving her readers satisfied with her work, yet at the same time begging for me (regardless if her information had been fabricated or not). Her version of the muggle tabloid was so much juicer; they were only enhanced by moving images.

The walls of her office we lined with framed copies of her exposés, her prized possessions, her babies. Seeker had tackled the fierce, the proud, and the popular into conforming to societal standards… to her standards. And she liked it that way.

Glaring at the two defiant looking, freshly graduated students from Hogwarts, Rita had to restrain herself not to sneer in their faces. There was no way Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were going to rip apart all that she had worked for.

.

"Ms. Seeker, I am quite sick of being exploited in your articles as a woman out to marry for a shot at the wealthy lifestyle. Even if you must document Mr. Malfoy and my relationship, it is not appropriate for you, or in your place, to make such accusations about me. These accusations which in turn reflect my overall success whilst looking for a steady job, I do not like being turned down because of false preconceptions. Surely you could understand that."

"Now Ms. Granger, I do not see how publishing the truth is doing the greater community and injustice. I am sorry if your private life provides an unfortunate discourse with your public life. One would think that since you are in the apple of society's eye, you would pay a tad more attention to yourself."

"It's hard to control reality, much less the lies you fabricate."

"Would I ever tell a lie?"

Draco Malfoy coughed, "Perhaps it is time to leave for today. We will be back to finish this meeting, Ms. Seeker, hopefully under better, more accommodating circumstances."

"That has yet to be seen, Mr. Malfoy. Good day to you both."

.

"Draco, I don't think you quite understand how much I want to wring her neck."

Hermione Granger was past the point of frustration. Truly, in her heart of hearts, she was flabbergasted that the wizarding community was so entranced by a simple relationship between a man and a woman that had happened to be from different (read opposing) houses in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although she expected the drama while she was attending, Hermione was shocked that grown adults fed off the mean spirited tabloids Rita Seeker wrote about relationships of the big time war heroes. Draco and she had become a favorite, as Slytherins and Gryffindors tended to have their differences.

But honestly, as grown adults, shouldn't everyone be past this already? Apparently not. And Hermione Granger would not stand idly by and watch her perfect reputation be plummeted to the ground by some bloody woman who was most definitely off her rocker.

She had had it up to here, and it was time to get dirty with the dirt spreader.

And don't think she wouldn't.

.

Rita Seeker was aghast, way past insulted.

In Granger's hand was her demise in the journalistic field. Although she had read a copy earlier this morning when the Prophet's daily Quibbler had come in (one had to keep up on their competition, you know), seeing her face plastered on the cover with alluring words trying to pull the audience into reading the exposé on the one and only Rita Seeker herself was enough to through her into a screaming fit.

She had somehow managed to control herself. "How did you get that published unauthorized?"

"Draco and I have connections to the Quibbler." Hermione was the epitomized smugness, "And it's a tabloid piece, a piece of gossip, it doesn't have to be run past the subject of the article. You would know all about that wouldn't you."

Nothing would have pleasured Rita more than ripping the little girl's eyeballs out with her magic quill, "What do you want from me."

"Be a nicer person when writing your gossip sections. I have plenty of more ammo where this came from, Ms. Seeker."

.

"Is Marriage in the Works For Granger and Malfoy?" – An Article by Rita Seeker

_Because opposing Hogwarts Houses doesn't mean the end of true love! _

_Pick up your latest copy of the Daily Prophet to get the full story_

.

**Author's Note. **

Here I am again! Some of you might know, my new year's resolution is to write 2 updates and/or stories a month (once every two weeks). I barely passed in January, which worried me. So, to get back in the swing of things, I'm making myself write a drabble in this collection **28 Days Later** for ever day in February!

Here's my challenge for myself:

I turned on my iTunes shuffle (or iTunesDJ or whatever they're calling it now…), and had it generate the first 28 songs. I copied them down, in that order! There was no repeat of songs, but there are repeats of artists (I know right, out of like 1,500 songs, there was repeats in artists. Weird).

So get excited because another drabble is going to be on its way tomorrow!

Next song by **The Backstreet Boys**

(personally really excited about that one)


	2. Day 2

**28 Days Later**

**A Draco/Hermione Collection**

**iPod Challenge**

**Day 2**

.

_You are my fire, the one desire_

_Believe when I say, I want it that way _

_-"I Want It That Way" by The Backstreet Boys_

.

She walked down the hallway at a steady pace, intent on ignoring the blond hot on her trail.

"Are you daft enough to fall for that serenading crap?"

"Draco, please. First, I am late for class, as you are as well. Second, as brave as that was for Goyle, it was also hideously off-tune and cringe-worthy. I appreciate his sentiment and I am very sorry to have to turn him down, however, that would not be in my best interest. I could not really imagine myself to be someone's one and only quite yet. A couple dates with someone decent would be nice."

He exhaled sharply , "You basically declared to him that you were pining after a Slytherin –"

"Against my better judgment," snorted Granger.

"–which only gives him hope that it really is him and you're just playing coy! Or perhaps you're showing off, breaking the hearts of my mates just so you can show off to gain another's attentions. Who is he? Crabbe? Zabini? Merlin forbid it be a graduate like Terrence Higgs or Marcus Flint! Their general hygiene is lacking and utterly revolting; I doubt they've even made a name for themselves outside the walls of Hogwarts."

"Honestly, Draco, you are quite the bad guesser. You forgot someone."

"The arsehole Nott? Because he is quite the pervert if I do say so myself; rumor has it that he tried to cop a feel with Pansy and Millicent _at the same time_. Is that who you really want to be with Hermione? Well if you like sharing him with all your best friends I'd say go for it! Bloody hell–"

Walking on ahead of him not really take note of him rattling off other reasons to stay away from the boys in his house, Hermione Granger sighed dramatically, over-emphasizing so he would get her point. Honestly, for proclaiming to be smart and cunning, he really didn't get it did he.

.

**Author's Note. **

For some reason, as much as I love this song, it was a toughy to come up with something. Oh well, day two accomplished! 26 more to go!

Next song by **Aaron Carter **

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know! _


	3. Day 3

**28 Days Later**

**A Draco/Hermione Collection**

**iPod Challenge**

**Day 3**

.

_The door bell rings cuz the party's here_

_I'm cranking up the stereo like its New Years_

_Walking around the house like "Whose da man?" _

_(Nobody can do it like Aaron can)_

_First on the floor, you know that's me_

_Busting out the moves like its MTV_

_I guess somewhere along I lost my head_

_I jumped on the table and this is what I said…_

_-"Aaron's Party (Come Get It)" by Aaron Carter_

.

The bad boys and girls always had more fun: that was just a commonly known fact of the universe. If this was common information, than it would make sense for one to assume Slytherins must have more fun just by the mere fact that they are the bad boys and girls of Hogwarts.

Some call it cliché and an excellent example of conformity of mindset; the majority would just call it the truth and be done with it.

Slytherins throw the best common room parties. The think, stone dungeon walls swallow sound so much there isn't even a need for a protective spell, which also leaves professors from sniffing out magic after everyone should be tucked in their warm, snuggly beds. Not only was the sound barrier a benefit from the Slytherin common, but everyone that owned green and silver ties participated, leaving not a complainer that beauty sleep was being disrupted in sight (that's what kept the keggers out of the Hufflepuff domain, too many early sleepers).

And who better to organize such smashingly delightful parties than the one and only prince of the snakes, Draco Malfoy. Each gathering more elaborate than the next, he knew his audience and aimed to please them. The only rules: always save a bottle of firewhiskey just for him and make sure the first years clean up before Snape sees the mess (after all, as an uptight arsehole, messy commons were not approved of).

Quite usually, the snakes seductively lured their classmates from other houses into the dungeon to play with them as a cat would play with its dinner. A successful night was when more than one Gryffindor had been entranced into attendance.

Shockingly enough, Hermione Granger had been accounted for on more than one occasion.

.

Draco was usually safe from Hermione Granger. Although he could privately admit to himself that he almost _fancied_ the girl, but that didn't need to be taken anywhere other than the confines of his complex mental platform.

Seeing her watching him as he made a fool of himself in a drunken stupor while she casually had her hand on Ron Weasel's arm made him snap like a rubber band.

Climbing up on top of the center coffee table, personal bottle of liquor in hand, he screamed loudly above the music, "Unhand my future girlfriend Weasel! I love Granger; she's mine!"

.

Draco woke up more than a little groggy. Reaching out for Blaise, who was leaning against the leather couch, he groaned, "What happened?"

"Let's just say you made some shocking declarations, pretty much sent the whole party into a confession fest in which everyone gave away their fondest crushes, some not too pleasant. Also, Snape caught us in the act and told us if this wasn't all picked up by eight in the morning we'd all be in major shite with him."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven."

He surveyed the massive scene of destruction around the room, "Oh good."

"But on the plus side you hooked up with the love of your life, Granger."

"Shit."

.

**Author's Note. **

Oh Draco Malfoy and Aaron Carter coming together in one wonderful drabbly/oneshot (: Gotta love it.

Next song by **Ke$ha **

**Note:** I will be adding the next 2 days on the sixth because I'm going to be out of town until the then at a show choir competition. I'm sad that I'm already breaking it, but I do plan on writing them and being completely on track when I get back! Hope you enjoy them and leave me some happy reviews!

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know! _


	4. Day 4

**28 Days Later**

**A Draco/Hermione Collection**

**iPod Challenge**

**Day 4**

.

_I am in love_

_With what we are_

_Not what we should be_

_-"Animal" by Ke$ha_

.

Hermione and Draco were always perfectly dressed and groomed, ready to present a good front. After all, Head Boy and Head Girl were models for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were held above others and given special privileges, but in return were expected to be a reproduction of picture perfect.

The fact that they had to be poised and mature in public only made trips to Hogsmeade sour and bitter for the two teenagers. The standard of excellence that these two were held up to was enough to crack any young adult.

Looking across the booth at the Three Broomsticks, Hermione blinked at her partner in flawlessness, Draco Malfoy. They were attached at the hip, forced keep a close watchful eye on all the students milling about on their field trip.

The same old routine, she figured, boring and utterly the same.

Leaning down to her butterbeer, Hermione took a deep breath in and blew on the foam, causing it to launch in the air, landing on the nose of the unaware Draco.

Slowly looking up, he wiped the foam from his nose.

He grabbed some of his chips on his plate and flung them at her.

It had begun.

.

Covered in food and liquids, Hermione and Draco had attempted to hold in their laughter as McGonagall lectured them on their foolishness and lack of maturity, how disappointed she was in them, and how they would absolutely have to shape up before the next trip.

Holding hands behind their backs, they just gave a little squeeze. Having a little fun was absolute perfection.

.

**Author's Note. **

Next song by **Ke$ha**

(repeats… I know right? Blame itunes!) 

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know! _


	5. Day 5

**28 Days Later**

**A Draco/Hermione Collection**

**iPod Challenge**

**Day 5**

.

_When we fell in love, you made my heart drop _

_Then you had me thinking bout you nonstop_

_But you cry bout this and whine about that _

_When you grow a pear, you can call me back_

_-"Grow A Pear" by Ke$ha_

.

"Do you forgive me now?"

"Have you apologized? … That's what I thought."

"You have to admit that he deserved it."

"Just because you think that Ronald was deserved it is irrelevant to your apology."

"In fact, it's almost as if he _wanted_ it. I mean, now he has had his five minutes in fame in which all the doting girls of Hufflepuff are fawning over him and his injuries. If anything, he should be thanking me; he's probably not even expecting an apology from me."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes my wonderful darling whom is the light of my life and the reason for my very existence?"

"Suck up your pride and go apologize to Ron."

.

Draco Malfoy discreetly scooted his way towards Ron, who was nonchalantly standing in the back of the group during a herbology lesson. Scratching the back of his neck and casually glancing in the other direction, he coughed, "I'm sorry for hitting you with that curse that rendered you physically and mentally handicapped for a short period of time, with the aftermath of spitting up frogs every once and awhile."

Ron smirked, "She'd say you'd be coming. Didn't know she had you that whipped."

Draco just sneered. He knew it was true.

.

**Author's Note. **

Next song by **Tenth Avenue North **

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know! _


	6. Day 6

**28 Days Later**

**A Draco/Hermione Collection**

**iPod Challenge**

**Day 6**

.

_I don't care where you've fallen, where you have been _

_I'll never forsake you, my love never ends, it never ends_

_-"Times" by Tenth Avenue North_

.

She had been sitting there quietly reading to herself before she had been rudely interrupted.

"This is your last chance you know," Draco started out on his rant, "Not that I would want you to back out on me but I'm just saying, I know what I was. This could really hurt your reputation in the long run. The mudslingers will call you a Death Eater also, just because of your connection with me. As much as I try and make good of my family's name the scare is always going to be there, there isn't anything I can do about that. I love you, I really do, more than you could ever know, but I just don't want to see you ever getting hurt."

Gathering up a big puffy dress in her hands, Hermione gracefully climbed up in her seat and started gathering her things… something old, new, borrowed, and blue. The only other person in the room, however, was not as relaxed and watched her meticulously comb through the multitude of items on the armoire, "Well?"

She took his hand, "I love you, no matter what. So let's go and get ourselves married already."

.

**Author's Note. **

Ohhh paranoid Draco.

Next song by **Every Avenue**

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know! _


	7. Day 7

**28 Days Later**

**A Draco/Hermione Collection**

**iPod Challenge**

**Day 7**

.

_Everyone's screaming, "You're never gonna get there"_

_Waking up shaking feels much better_

_And everyone saying, "Shape up and get a life"_

_If nothing goes wrong then how will it feel right?_

_Picture perfect doesn't mean much to me_

_-"Picture Perfect" by Every Avenue_

.

Hermione dictated her life by the rules and standards that she set for herself, continuously raising the bar to reach for her own success. Not comfortable without a firm foundation of intelligence to carry her, she felt uncomfortable in situations that didn't require much thought or intellectual discussion. Not that she didn't like to have fun, but sometimes the brunette realized, that she was so good at studying that having a good time was harder to come by naturally.

The grass tickled. She could almost feel every blade poking and scratching against her skin. Her antsy fingers begged for something to do, cast spells, read a book, anything. Hermione was sure there were things in her hair, and it was driving her insane.

When Draco had charmed her immobile, the only gift he granted her was the ability to turn her head from side to side, no doubt so she would be able to look at him next to her. He seemed as comfortable as a fish in water. She bet he didn't feel all the pricks of green weeds and plant life like she did.

"What is the point of this, Draco?"

His eyes remained shut, taking in some last warm rays of an autumn sun, "Just relax. You need to relax more often; you're making yourself be too uptight. Have a little fun."

Have a little fun.

Turning her head skyward, she took in the wisps of soft cloud and felt a light breeze on her face. Although cliché as it was, she decided, she shut her eyes and rested like her boyfriend had for the first half hour they had been in the meadow.

If this was the first step to recovery from homework compulsive, she would take it.

.

**Author's Note. **

It's hard to come with creative stuff every day! This is turning out to be quite the exercise. **If you'd like, leave a review with a situation you'd like to see Draco/Hermione star in!** Maybe I'll incorporate it sometimes in the next 21 days…!

Draco as a hippie-figure? I don't even know how my brain comes up with this stuff anymore…

Next song by **Breath Carolina**.

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know! _


	8. Day 8

**28 Days Later**

**A Draco/Hermione Collection**

**iPod Challenge**

**Day 8**

.

_This is your last chance to make a confession_

_I'll wear you around my neck, you're my possession _

_Oh how I love the way you taste my obsession_

_-"My Obsession" by Breath Carolina_

.

Hermione knew everything about him; after all, she had always been good at studying.

For example, although he was a Slytherin, and thoroughly proud of it, he was given a pet owl from his best friend, fellow housemate Blaise Zabini, which had thick midnight coloured feathers and a frightening wing span. One would think he would have a snake, for obvious reasons, but he loved that owl more than he loved himself… which in reality was saying a lot.

Not only did he have a prized owl, but his favorite subject was surprisingly not potions. Although he was naturally talented in Snape's classroom and to an extent he did enjoy himself, the blond seemed to be fascinated in Arithmancy, and quite good at it, though he hides his marks by turning his papers face down and acting indifferent and bored.

He isn't as tough as he wants to be, she had noted, and it seems there are a limited amount of people that he can trust, among them Zabini, Parkinson, and Nott. It seems he even keeps his distance from his two henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle. Although she denied herself of such feelings, she knew she would be a good confidante for him.

Draco Malfoy was her obsession. But if anyone were to ask her about it, she'd heartily deny it.

.

**Author's Note. **

Ahhhh! Catch up, catch up, I need to catch up! This one was a doosy for me, I got really stuck, which made me fall so far behind. No fear; I am determined to finish this collection by the 28th!

Next song by **Glee Cast**.

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know! _


	9. Day 9

**28 Days Later**

**A Draco/Hermione Collection**

**iPod Challenge**

**Day 9**

.

_I bust the windows out your car _

_After I saw you looking right at her_

_I didn't wanna, but I took my turn _

_I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn_

_-"Bust Your Windows [Glee Cast Version]" by Glee Cast_

.

Pansy had officially lost her marbles. Although it was common for Slytherins to enter their common room cackling evilly, the high pitched scream that came out of her mouth was too much for some lingering underclassman to handle.

It was a beautiful day outside, and many were out milling around the grounds, happy to be able to walk around on one of the first days of spring. Even the majority of the Slytherins, who in their cold dark dungeons had reigned supreme during the winter months, were excited to finally be released from their stone prisons for some much needed fresh air and exercise.

Pansy had been one in that majority… until _she_ came.

Hermione Granger was practically the bane of Pansy's mere existence on this earth. She embodied everything that made Pansy's skin crawl with disgust. The bushy-haired know-it-all was too nice, too smart, too forgiving. In total, Pansy just found her too _perfect_. And perfection was something that didn't set well with Pansy.

This dark haired teenager preyed on people's insecurities. Perfect people don't have many flaws or self-judgments, which made Granger virtually impossible to successful manipulate. This only made her job as the school bully that much harder.

Regardless, lots of the Qudditich players finally saw this warm, comforting day as a chance to finally play a quick pick up game again, and many players were flying around the pitch warming up before they picked teams. Pansy, being the loving and dutiful almost-girlfriend (it would happen) of Draco Malfoy, found it only fitting to be there right on the sidelines cheering him on. Unfortunately, Potty and Weasel were in their gear, which only meant one thing. And that one thing was sitting down the bench from her; Pansy had to restrain herself from outright sneering. She needed to keep a pretty face in case Draco looked over her way.

After the game, she briefly noticed Granger quickly retreating to the locker rooms, no doubt to catch her two stupid friends in all their grimy glory to congratulate them on a job well done. Pansy had other plans; after primping herself to make sure she looked divine, she casually strolled her way to the Slytherin lockers, knowing full and well Draco would have to pass her in order to walk back to the main building.

As she stood in what she thought was a sexy pose, she heard faint whispers. Interested, she tried to focus on the voices.

"You did great, Draco, really."

"Hmm, a compliment from Miss Know-It-All; I must really be doing something right. You should reward me with a kiss."

Silence.

The two people identified and her worst nightmare confirmed, Pansy saw red (or green, depending on one's judgment).

Which leads to present day, with her shrill scream ringing through the dungeons.

.

Draco returned to his dorm after a thoroughly wonderful snogging session with Hermione. He might have lost the match, but if one thing is for certain, Draco Malfoy is always a winner.

His room was in complete disarray. Clothes and books were strewn around his bed and trunk and things that had been in neat stacks were now located across the room. His notes were ripped apart crudely and it seems someone had let his practice Snitch free in his room as it was buzzing around his head. The only indication that anyone had been in his dormitory was a piece of textbook paper with something scrawled over the normal textbook words.

The note read as follows, "I hate you, Pansy Parkinson."

Draco snorted as he thought, finally.

.

**Author's Note. **

I really like how this one turned out. What do you think?

I'm catching up; I promise! On to day 9 and beyond!

Next song by **Eminem. **

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know! _


	10. Day 10

**28 Days Later**

**A Draco/Hermione Collection**

**iPod Challenge**

**Day 10**

.

_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_

_Whatever weather, cold or warm _

_Just lettin you know that, you're not alone _

_-"Not Afraid" by Eminem_

.

It was faint, but his eyes opened as he felt himself being jerked back into reality. Facing the wall, he was about to close his eyes, dismissing it as part of an already forgotten dream when he heard it again. Her whimpers and soft cries were a sure indicator that it was happening again, and Draco knew he had to stop it before she started screaming like the time he was away. He really didn't want to have to explain to the kids another time about mommy's nightmares.

Reaching out for her huddled body on the other side of the bed, he drew his wife close. Whispering softly sweet words he knew she wouldn't remember, Draco tried to soothe her subconscious. He brushed back her hair and whispered repeatedly, "I will save you; don't be afraid of him. I will not betray you; don't be afraid of him. I am with you for better or for worse; you're stuck with me."

It took about an hour for Hermione's shaking to cease, but when she opened her eyes and was taken away from a world still filled of wars, Voldemort, horcruxes, and pain, all she could do was cry.

But at least she knew he would never leave her alone.

.

**Author's Note. **

I'm getting discouraged by the lack of reviews. They are some dedicated people who always leave reviews on my stories, and for that I am very grateful. But really, let me know what you're thinking, even if you hate it! I can't tell if I'm getting better or worse!

And props to Eminem for nine Grammy nominations and 2 wins! (It was nine right? Whatever, love him.)

Next song by **Glee Cast.**

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know! _


	11. Day 11

**28 Days Later**

**A Draco/Hermione Collection**

**iPod Challenge**

**Day 11**

.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I've started fighting for_

_Even if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crashing through your door_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_-"Can't Fight This Feeling [Glee Cast Version]" by Glee Cast_

.

He took a shaky deep breath, "Well, Hermione, we've been getting to know each other a lot lately. I've seen this whole different side of you, and I don't mean the nice accepting girl that forgave me after years of torment and shame. As our unstable friendship began to gain more trust, you showed me this fun playful side of you that you deprive the world of seeing. I don't know why… that's my favorite time to be with you. When you're loose and carefree I feel more connected with you. And I really think that deep down, that's who you want to be. Regardless, it's moments like those that have made me grow and accept who I am, what I have done, and what I can still do. I dedicate that achievement in my life to you. You probably don't reciprocate but I felt you deserved to know that I l… I lo-… Ah bloody hell."

Blaise Zabini ran a hand through his dark hair, groaning, "Really, Drake? You were so close to actually saying it."

"You think I don't know that you arse? I'm the one that was just attempting to profess my love for a girl to my best mate in preparation for the real deal."

Watching him pace, Zabini knew that there was no advice that he could give. Slytherins, typically as a rule, did not fall in love, not even with each other. But then again, Draco had always fancied himself a rule breaker. "Well, you wanker, let's start again."

"Hermione, since you've let me try and be your friend I have felt we have gotten to know each other a lot better lately…"

.

Approximately twelve days and seven hours later, Draco had had enough of the bloody practicing. He was at his wit's end and if he hurt one more time to start again, someone would be cursed so hard that even Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to reverse it.

He looked like a fool, screaming for Hermione in front of the Fat Lady. Some frightened, trembling first year had peered her head outside the door and told him that she would retrieve her, but he would have to wait in the hall. Draco duly noted that his power would have received a faster reaction time down in the dungeons where the snakes dwelled.

Eventually, it was Hermione that opened the portrait, in which Draco strode in right past her, uncaring. Wheeling around to face her, regardless of the many people within the disgustingly bright golden and burgundy colored room, he exclaimed, "I just want you to know that I love you and I've been trying to figure out a way to say it for the past two weeks and it's driving me insane. So there! It's done! I said it; no long drawn out speech. HA!"

Breathing heavy, the force of what he had done finally hit him at full force. Way to convince someone to go on a date with you, he mentally snarled to himself.

Hermione reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "Love is a little much for me yet. Why don't we compromise on a date, yeah?"

Draco was never a good compromiser, always wanting to get his way. He made an exception.

.

**Author's Note. **

Thank you so much for the intense rise in reviews! Six for a one update! I'm spoiled. But I really really do appreciate all the input you are giving me and ya'll inspire my ideas for the next updates yet to be written. So keep them coming (even if you didn't like it. I wanna know why!) (: And plus, I always reply to every review... if that's any incentive, haha.

Next song by **Hoodie Allen**

(this one's already written… so I say four reviews and I'll put it up in the same night? Deal?)

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know! _


	12. Day 12

**28 Days Later**

**A Draco/Hermione Collection**

**iPod Challenge**

**Day 12**

.

_Better to be hated, than love, love, loved for what you're not_

_-"You Are Not a Robot" by Hoodie Allen_

.

This was the last straw to her mental sanity. She should have never dyed her hair; a smart girl would have never dyed her hair such an opposite color without thoroughly thinking of all the consequences first. Obviously, Hermione did not think this through, so through reasoning, she was not a smart girl.

Staring into the mirror, all she could do was touch it, and watch it slid through her fingers, beautifully horrifying blonde locks that didn't fit her at all. She looked like a whole different person, and she didn't think she quite liked it.

But on the bright side, she did look more like Daphne, and that was her goal after all. Draco seemed to fancy her, and Merlin knows he fancied himself. The natural brunette turned blonde was getting desperate for his attention, as she really wanted to win this bet against the Gryffindor girls. Who knew seducing the King of Seducers would prove to be so difficult?

Hermione had tried the subtle flirting, the shorter attire (however, as she would have everyone know, she still kept her propriety and dignity intact as she didn't wear anything too _risqué_), even the classic hair-flip-and-smile. Granted not being a woman constantly on the manhunt, she had quickly run out of ideas.

If this didn't go over well, she wouldn't know what she would do.

.

"Granger, what in Merlin's name did you do to your hair?"

Hermione smiled brightly, although inside, her inner self was still crying and dramatically mourning the death of her once semi-attractive hair, "I just wanted to switch things up."

Staring across from her, Draco Malfoy absorbed what was in front of him. Being this frank on a Saturday morning, when all Hermione was supposed to be doing was assist him with an essay was trying, "What in the bloody hell were you thinking? Change it back!"

Confused didn't even began to cover her range of emotions from that response, "You don't like it? I thought it was quite… charming."

He scoffed and leaned back in his chair. Although his posture seemed indifferent to the situation, his words were so very observant, "You hate it, admit it. I don't know who put you up to this, Granger, but honestly, whoever the guy is, he isn't worth your time. Plus, I like you brunette better."

Wilting a tad in her seat, Hermione hadn't expected this. Little did Draco know, she mused, he was the guy that she had tried to impress, and he had said he liked her better as herself. That was the nicest thing any boy had ever said to her. He liked her better when she was her and not a blonde-wanna-be.

The bet screamed loud in her head, she felt uncomfortable with herself for trying to use Draco, however mean he had been to her before, for her monetary gain. Affirming herself that she would change her hair color back to his normal chestnut shade by scrubbing out all of the non-permanent muggle rubbish out of her hair, Hermione also vowed to call of the wager with Lavender.

For the first time in her life, she genuinely smiled at Draco Malfoy, "Thank you, I'll let that boy know that I'm done with that nonsense. Now, shall we get started on that essay?"

.

**Author's Note.**

Aww, the beginnings of what could be true love. First comes acceptance; then comes happiness! I'm running out of gas with these, but no matter what, even if it becomes March before I finish, they will continue to the end! And that's a promise.

Next song by **Holiday Parade**.

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know! _


	13. Day 13

**28 Days Later**

**A Draco/Hermione Collection**

**iPod Challenge**

**Day 13**

.

_If you think this could be what you want_

_Then you just gotta try _

_-"My Philosophy" by Holiday Parade_

.

They sat in an uneasy silence. He was trying to catch a glimpse of her eyes, desperate to get a clue as to what she was thinking and how she would respond. She, quite the opposite, was doing her best not to make direct eye contact with him.

"I've put myself on the line for you, Hermione. If you aren't going to be willing to do the same, then there's no point in starting something we both know will hurt us in the end."

Although the point was valid, it stung her regardless. It made her seem cold and calculating, reserved and self-interested. She knew compassion and she knew love well, having lots of friends and family who adored her dearly and vice versa.

Boyfriends were new territory. There was a lot of risk… but also a lot that could be gained. But, Hermione's mind countered her heart, you have to be willing to lose what you gamble.

As soon as she looked straight into his eyes, she knew that would be her undoing.

Draco looked hurt that it was taking her this long to decide between him or the potential hurt that might be caused. He was right; he had told his parents and friends about his affections, ignoring their preconceptions and rumors about how she would treat him. He risked, hoping the payoff would be more than he could ever imagined – her love. And she found herself wanting to give that to him, so she responded.

"I think I want this. I want to try."

.

**Author's Note. **

For some reason I've been really quite interested in the insecurities of girls, portrayed through Hermione's thoughts and uneasiness with Draco for the past couple of oneshots. I don't know if it's because I'm a girl going through that type of stuff (though I don't believe I have deep rooted insecurities…), or if it just fascinates me… but point of this was I'll try to channel my humor wherever I can but if good stuff is coming to me, although angsty ish, I'll write it (:

Next song by **Travie McCoy**

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know! _


	14. Day 14

**28 Days Later**

**A Draco/Hermione Collection**

**iPod Challenge**

**Day 14**

.

_We are young, we run free_

_Stay up late, we don't sleep_

_Got our friends, got the night_

_We'll be alright _

_-"We'll Be Alright" by Travie McCoy_

.

Harry, stomach warm from some firewhiskey that Hufflepuffs had kept hidden (it was always the quiet ones, yeah?), surveyed the scene in front of him. One of the last warm nights of fall, the seventh years, in all their superior glory, had organized a private party.

Everyone making their contribution, the comradery was strong; after all, there was only one year left and what was the point of being separated when everyone could benefit from each other's special talents? Gryffindors bravely distracted the teachers, Ravenclaws, their clever organization and intelligent ways of getting things ready behind the backs of the illustrious faculty. But not to forget the ever important and friendly Hufflepuffs, the human invitations that convinced people to attend, and the scary Slytherins with _special _(read: intimidating) techniques to convince the underclassmen to keep tier mouths shut if they knew what was good for them. Now that the war was over, this graduating class made a pretty good team.

Harry Potter, along with multiple of his friends, had taken advantage at the chance of freedom, before they were cooped up, only occasionally venturing outside during the harsh winter. No more outdoor lunches, no more free time basking in the sunlight.

But as the sun said goodbye and the moon made its debut, Harry, who after the battles became more reserved and observant in nature, had found that flirtations were in the air for one of his best friends.

They thought they were being discreet, he knew, as they sat next to each other, each turned facing the opposite direction. The quick brush of the hands, causal glance over the shoulder was more than enough evidence for Harry to know exactly what the situation between them was. Although they saw themselves as nothing short of clever and believable, anyone with half a brain and the attention span of a hippogriff could figure it out.

Whether it was a little bit too much booze or if the cackling bonfire gave him a romantic feel for the night, Harry didn't have the heart to try to meddle nor tell anyone as he quietly watched them disappear into the shadows together, off to do things that teenagers like to do.

He should be mad or betrayed, he knew, after all that had been his enemy, even if he had changed sides in the war. But with the warm bubbling in his stomach and the smile he caught on Hermione's face was enough to make him feel like whatever those crazy two where getting up to, he could deal with it in the morning. They'll be alright.

.

**Author's Note. **

I watched Glee's "Blame It On the Alcohol". Oh the irony in my life is amazing. Leave a review if you're a gleek like me! But it's ok, leave a review even if you're not.

Next song by **Jack's Mannequin. **(one of my favorite songs of all time!)

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know! _


	15. Day 15

**28 Days Later**

**A Draco/Hermione Collection**

**iPod Challenge**

**Day 15**

.

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?_

_Well, I'm here with you_

_-"Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin_

.

Hermione could honestly say from the terribly, horrific experience she was enduring right now, the Ministry throws the absolute worst parties in the world. With only an enchanted violin playing softly in the corner and people milling, pretending to socialize with people they weren't even acquainted with, this was a lot different that the parties she attended at the local pub with Harry, Ron, or even Ginny and Luna.

Although her natural poise and strong confidence carried her throughout the party, coming, attending, and leaving alone was trying for any person, even the brightest witch of her year. The room was packed with extravagant attire and flirtatious women hoping to find a single Ministry official hanging about.

As the secretary and the right-hand woman for the host himself, the Minister of Magic, it was absolutely required that she not only make an appearance but act as an example for the rest of the employees to follow (no doubt to impress the journalists that had been invited, reelection time was upon them!). Hermione shifted awkwardly in her sophisticated dress; though only at the tender age of twenty four, because of her success she had to dress much older than who she really was.

"Well, aren't you looking nice tonight, Hermione."

Caught unaware, she slowly turned around, trying to place a name and face to the voice that had just greeted her. If she called one more person by the wrong name, the Minister would have her head. Luckily for her, it was the one and only Draco Malfoy smiling back at her; this was someone whom was always around and Hermione could barely forget.

"Good evening, Malfoy."

"Come now, Hermione don't be so stuffy and formal. I'm an Auror now, I have formally given you my apology, and we've grown up together since we were eleven. It only makes sense that we are on a first-name basis."

There was no denying he was beautiful in every sense of the word. Although sophistication looked a tad funny on Hermione, she knew, Draco looked totally at ease in his suit and champagne flute resting gracefully in his fingers. He must know how devilishly tempting he was, so why was he talking to her?

"Alright, _Draco_," His name, surprisingly, did not leave a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

"This is about the most boring party I've ever been to. But let's make the best of it, yeah?" Draco had sighed heavily, however, also had turned to her and gave her a small smile, glass extended towards her, "Cheers?"

"Cheers? I'm by myself at a ministry function; I couldn't even drag Ron away from Quidditch to be my date."

"You have me don't you? We can be alone together," He winked.

It was nice not being the stranger in the room, Hermione figured, might as well take advantage of it. She clinked the edge of her glass against his, "Alright, cheers."

.

**Author's Note. **

Just as a small disclaimer, there is some controversy over the internet what the last line of the song that I used really is ("Well, I'm here with you" vs "when I'm with you"). Really, not that big of a deal. So Jack's Mannequin, if I'm wrong, no offense. That's how I sing it in my car hahah.

If you didn't get the memo – I went on a temporary hiatus but this is not going to go uncompleted! New goal: end of March. That way I have spring break to work on it!

Next song by **Goo Goo Dolls.**

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know! _


	16. Day 16

**28 Days Later**

**A Draco/Hermione Collection**

**iPod Challenge**

**Day 16**

.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_-"Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls_

.

The eve of graduation day had everyone in a tizzy. The seventh years, especially, were fidgety in their beds, some ecstatic, some scared out of their minds. Where would they go after Hogwarts? Seven years in one place is a long time, and it was comfortable. Being pushed out into the real world quickly, these seventeen and eighteen year olds lives were going to change.

No more Great Hall, Quidditch pitch, potions dungeons. And thankfully, no more war, as that had been taken care of the majority of their current year at school.

Some adapt well to change. Draco Malfoy was not one of those people.

Sitting in the stands of the pitch, he took in what had been his solace. His friends could be taken away and his family and reputation shattered and destroyed, but hard work and dedication to a sport was something that couldn't be stripped from him. A quick scrimmage didn't have anything to do with the outside world, winning or losing.

Draco was scared; he wouldn't know what to do without the solace that this pitch has given him.

"Malfoy, are you ok?"

Jerked out of his own thoughts, he wanted to yell at the intrusion to leave. This was his time alone, and he wanted to cherish it. It was none other than Granger, whom he figured was only there to get a final rub in his face.

"Granger, I'm not in the mood."

This took her aback. True, he had been loyal to their side, resisting the temptation of evil, yet there was never a day when she would be on the receiving end of a sneer or snarky comment. "I just was wondering if you needed to talk."

"Just for you to rub in my face that you'll finally be done with me once we graduate? I may have been an arse but I'm not daft."

"Malfoy, I-"

He turned away from her, blond hair slipping in front of his face. Unsure of what to do, Hermione felt like she should try and comfort him, yet no words could come before he interrupted, "You know what, I'm sick of people like you, Granger. People like you judge me consistently, and yet you have lost nothing from the war. I've lost my family, my previous friends, my reputation as anyone worth anything in this world to fight for good, and what do I get out of it? I'm hated by the people I helped win the war. No one appreciated the fact that if I had been caught for being a spy I would have been tortured in obscene ways that you're pretty little head couldn't even fathom and then by the time they were halfway done with all the fun they had torturing me I would have been begging to die. No one appreciates the fact that I put up with the constant animosity from the people whom I was supposedly working with simply because I had been an insecure bully. Yet I put my life on the line every day and that doesn't count for shit. Tell me, Granger, tell me why people like you hate me."

She was at a loss. Surely someone had told him how crucial his findings were in the big scheme of winning the war? A wave of disappointment washed over her; it surely hadn't been _her_ that had told him. And maybe she should have. Leaning over, Hermione made a bold step grabbed his hand. "I don't hate you, and I appreciate everything you've ever done."

He had no words to say. For once in his life, he wasn't able to sneer a comment or scoff.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the graduation ceremony. Please don't skip out; you belong there."

.

**Author's Note. **

So. Not so romantic and fluffy, but I feel like there had to be a turning point in their relationship and this is one way I think that situation could have been. Let me know what you thought in a review! (Let's shoot for five reviews this update, yeah?)

Next song by **Train**.

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know! _


	17. Day 17

**28 Days Later**

**A Draco/Hermione Collection**

**iPod Challenge**

**Day 17**

.

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight._

_-"Hey Soul Sister" by Train_

.

First dates are always nerve-racking. So many "what if…" questions are running rapidly through your mind and for some reason sweat seems ten times more abundant than you can ever remember it being.

In short, Draco Malfoy was a nervous wreck. Asking out his longtime enemy turned friend turned maybe more than friends was the simple part, yet now that they were seated at a wonderfully luxurious dinner with give or take four forks and three spoons and he could feel the nerves. Draco Malfoy had never experienced this before. Malfoys were _not _supposed to be nervous wrecks. It was unbecoming.

Swallowing hard, he commanded himself to say something, _anything_, "So, do you like food?"

They looked at each other and Draco quickly realized how idiotic that sounded. Of course, she liked food. Now he just looked like a dimwit. The silence was interrupted by Hermione's loud laughter, followed by the occasional snort. He frowned like a little child; this was not how he planned for this to go. She was laughing hysterically, at his stupid comment when he was only trying to make himself not look like a fool. Mission not accomplished.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Hermione giggled between words, "I'm usually the one that makes the awkward statement. But, yes, I do like food. Do you like food?" Her eyes twinkled with delight, "I sure hope so because that would be really unfortunate if you didn't."

Although embarrassed, he couldn't fight off a small smile; maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

.

**Author's Note. **

Soooo, yeah. 17 down. 11 more to go! (and in case you were wondering, I asked for five and I got three. Potato, pohtato, I'll take what I can get.)

Ps, the next band is one of my absolute favorites. Too bad they don't tour the US very often. Wahh.

Next song by **One Night Only**.

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know! _


	18. Day 18

**28 Days Later**

**A Draco/Hermione Collection**

**iPod Challenge**

**Day 18**

.

_Don't you ask me if it's love my dear_

_Love don't really mean a thing round here_

_The big scenes the plastic made dreams_

_Say you don't want it, say you don't want it_

_-"Say You Don't Want It" by One Night Only_

.

"Tell me that you love me."

Never more in his life had Draco Malfoy wanted to throttle Hermione Granger, "No."

Brushing his hair back from his eyes, she yawned. It wasn't every day that she allowed herself to be kept up late at night; usually, she had a strict bedtime in order to maintain her full focus during her school activities. Her boyfriend had waited till the last possible moment to write his essay for Transfiguration, and although she knew that someone he would miraculously have an excellent paper ready to hand in on time, he had begged for her company. In other words, he wanted to have someone to talk to when he got bored, which had conveniently been from eight in the afternoon to the current three in the morning. "I still don't know why you won't say it; you told me you want to marry me; you must."

He turned, back to his paper, wanting, begging, pleading, and praying that this conversation would end soon. Draco debated slipping her a sleeping potion, "And I do."

"Then it shouldn't be that big of a deal to say, right?"

For once, Draco didn't know what to say. Scribbling a few lines of worthless information on his essay he had previously ignored, he tried to think of something good; this would be hard to explain.

"Those words don't mean anything around here anymore," He paused, "The kids here throw those words around like they're nothing. Just yesterday I heard some first years wailing about their undying love for a third year, some girl totally out of their league. Love… they don't know anything about love, they're eleven. You mean more to me than that. All I really know is that I want to be with you as long as I can and the last thing I want is to leave to go fight in this war, although I have to."

Her body weak with fatigue, she gave a sleepy smile before drifting off, "I love you, too."

.

**Author's Note. **

Long time no see, right? This prompt really stuck me, though I love the song!

Next song by **Lifehouse.**

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know! _


End file.
